


Like old times

by Nik0lai



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Quantum Realm, Tony survives, also, rather than the bullshit they gave us, so yeehaw bitches bc already this is better then the russos bulshit, time travel gone wrong?, what we deserved from endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 03:43:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nik0lai/pseuds/Nik0lai
Summary: Bucky loved Steve, honestly. But seeing him big just wasn't the same as before - it seemed like everything was tilted too much to the left and now suddenly the world was righted and there in front of him was skinny Steve in his old beige trench coat and wide smile and tired eyes.





	Like old times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [protaganope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/protaganope/gifts).



> I'm kind of happy with this and I want to get it out, but it does feel incomplete, so I will dubiously place this in my pile of 'stories to get back to' which is growing steadily larger and I still ignore it and come out with completely different stories. Sorry to anyone who's invested in any of my multi chapter fics, you aren't being fed and I know. i'm working on it (very slowly)

"Don't do anything stupid till I get back" Steve smiled teasingly at Bucky, knowing that he was more responsible than Steve any day he was in his right mind, but repeating the words they told each other so many times before in the army. This conversation was routine and it was a comfort to hear the same words being echoed back to him from another time, where they weren't scrapbooked in higgledy piggledy. Where they truly belonged.

"How can I, you're taking all the stupid with you" Bucky said as they hugged, holding on to each other tightly, both remembering how the words should fit in this one constant.

"I'm gonna miss you buddy" was whispered into Steve's hair

"Its gonna be ok Buck" Steve smiled, pulling back from the hug and stepping confidently up to podium mounted in the forest with the case of Infinity Stones clasped tightly in his hand, the white protective suit building itself on top of his regular battle suit until it stopped at his neck

"How long is this going to take?" Sam asked impatiently

"for him, as long as he needs, for us? five seconds, give or take." Hulk answered from his post behind the controls keeping his eyes on making sure he doesn't isolate Captain America in Vormir's separate time zone

"You ready, Cap?" Steve nods, picking up Mjolnir and looking out at everyone gathered "alright we'll meet you back here ok?"

"You bet" was heard through the helmet that formed over Steve's head.

"Ok going quantum in three, two, one." he flipped the final switch in front of him and looked up quickly to watch Steve disappear in a flash of amber light as they all held their breath and subconsciously counted up to five in their heads waiting for his safe return

"It's taking a bit longer than usual" hulk hummed glancing at his watch that was steadily ticking seconds away that were spent with Steve in the wrong time rather than here with them,

Without warning the energy contained within the quantum gate spiked and there was another flare of amber light and Steve tumbled out and clutched the edge of the podium from where he was hunched over on the floor. He looked smaller somehow, but maybe it was his eyes playing tricks on him?

"Oh fuck, ouch"

Everyone moved closer to the gate and Sam laughed nervously 

"Hey isn't it like, illegal for Captain America to swear?" Bruce laughed incredulously

"Yeah, I think I seem to remember you telling Tony off for swearing. When he finally gets out of the hospital he's going to lord it over you. He'll change all your codes to Captain Hypocrite.."

Bucky was silent and was moving cautiously towards Steve as though he were a trapped injured animal waiting to lash out, gulping as he reached his hand out and clasped his shoulder 

"Stevie, is that you?" he asked slowly

"Of course that's him Bucky, don't you have eyes?" Sam teasingly started, but stopped when he saw Steve kneel then stand up, all the while clutching the hand on his shoulder. When he finally stood at his full height he stood at 5'4 not even reaching Bucky's shoulders now he's on the ground - he was so _tiny,_ Sam didn't understand, it was definitely Steve's face, same eyes, same nose, same mouth, but everything was underfed and _small._ Bucky's voice brought him out of his slow approaching internal panic

"Need a sandwich pint size?"

"Oh haha, let's pick on the tiny one. No I don't need a sandwich nerd but I have my inhaler back and the newspaper has made a comeback." Steve looked decidedly unhappy about this whereas Bucky looked like he was trying to contain unbridled glee and was sporting a growing smirk - a stark contrast to his earlier worried face over Steve's late arrival

Sam looked over Bucky's back at Bruce and mouthed 'newspaper?' with Bruce shrugging helplessly back at him. They both, it seemed, were in the dark.

"We'll need to up your milk intake, huh Stevie, get your bones big and strong?" Bucky was enjoying this maybe too much, Steve decided and promptly kicked him in the shin

"Shut your mouth and let's just get back to base" sniggering, Bucky replied "yessir" and packed away the control box following Steve with Bruce and Sam packing the rest away and dazedly following the two back to the van waiting on the forest limits to go back to base, which was currently in Iowa near Clint's farm.

**Author's Note:**

> if y'all liked this and want me to continue then tell me so I know I'm doing something right. Kudos are always nice to come to as well, show me some love if you like it!


End file.
